I Have Some Reassurance?
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Hmm...depends on the reassurance. Like, I was hiding in a freezer. Then I nearly get crushed by a giant wrench. And then...hell hath fury!


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Well, this could have gone better.

What happened?

Hell hath fury of Autobots.

And now...

I am hiding inside a freezer.

It was very cold in here.

And I need food.

* * *

Sneaking pass a big door, I heard a whizzing sound, and something tall and big landed in front of me.

A giant wrench.

Great.

"Hi...Hatchet..." I waved nervously at the angry medic holding up another wrench. A glare came past me, and I scratched my head.

Whoops...forget to tell him Jaacs' warning.

"You!" he growled.

"Uh...whassup? Just trying to escape here and-YOU SAW NOTHING!" stuffing the last of my sandwiches up my mouth, I made a breakaway towards the only safe haven.

Bumblebee's room.

* * *

Me being me, I pounded on the door before bursting in. Abruptly, people sat up and stared at me, my sweaty form, and the sandwiches in my mouth.

Wheezing, I let out a , "Mmmfrhh!"

"Ratchet tried to pulverize you with his wrenches?" Jaacs stepped up.

"Mmmfgh!"

"You were hiding in the freezer this whole time?" another girl, penname XXRosePhoenixXX, otherwise known as Phoenix.

"Mmfgh!"

"And now you want more food," another member, thank god, penname XxBlackEaglexX.

With a final gasp, I collapsed on the ground.

"Why do they want to kill me? Kelly's alive!" I whined.

"But she's a Decepticon..." Jaacs rose an eyebrow.

"Yet she's alive," Bumblebee looked at me.

"How's Sam? Still wanting to kill me?"

"Well..." Bumblebee hesitated. "He said something about sending you to Hades' Castle, bringing you back up and then feeding you to Cerberus, and then drowin-"

"He still wants to kill me," I stated flatly, slamming a pillow over my head. "He's very violent in terms of killing. Yeesh."

"And the Autobots?"

"I'll take care of Ratchet," Jaacs offered, an evil glint in her eyes, "he is my father, after all."

"Okay, then who gets the rest of them?" I asked, every part of my girl self wanting to rock in the corner and hug my pillow...wait, this isn't my room, Optimus blew it up last month...

At this point, rumbles shook the room.

"No time to act, let's get fighting!" Phoenix declared, sitting up.

"Good idea," XxBlackEaglexX agreed.

* * *

It was an all out war.

Three peo-four people, actually, joined my side of the battlefield.

Hmm...penname CaMaRoFaN14, her Ocs Sera and Syria from another dimension that I transported them from, and megaman x.

So now, people who want to help me of total: about 8.

And yet, people who want to kill me outnumbers us, yet we are winning.

With fluffy pillows and exploding pieces of energon.

Hmm...

* * *

Needless to say, night had come fast, and everyone had soot on them.

Now I wonder how many more days until we last?

Seriously though, if the Autobots give me ONE week of peace, I might be able to update faster.

And I have school.

Yeesh...what more could a young teen be burdened with?

"Maybe the burden of overloading homework from school?" Bumblebee guessed.

Hmm...I should figure out on how to take away the out of dialog reading abilities of his...

"Aww, but it's fun!" Bumblebee whined.

I need a vacation with some aspirin.

* * *

I was stupid.

Wandering outside with my pillow, I encountered Sideswipe. I looked at his narrowed optics.

"You're either mad at me for making you faint or you're mad because Kelly's a Decepticon," I guessed. He nodded, taking out his blades.

"Can't anyone cut me a break?" I muttered, running the opposite direction.

I can never outrun a Autobot, especially one who has roller blades as feet.

But, should I have reinforcements...

A red buggati drove up in front of me, and I instantly jumped inside, closing the passenger door.

Meanwhile, another buggati was attacking Sideswipe.

Hmm...I should bring Sunny to Earth soon...after I update my story...

And then...hell hath the fury of pranks!

* * *

Hmm...I updated this a little fast.

As a bonus, after I make Kelly an Autobot again, I will upload a very commonly used idea:

'The Pranks of Kelly'

Or something like that...

Hmmm...

"KOKO!"

Gotta go!


End file.
